Unearthed
by Daikatsu-Ren The Great Ruler
Summary: InuYasha and his friends have defeated Naraku, and Kagome has graduated High School and has come to live happily at Inuyasha side after she married him. But after a strange encounter with strange demon, Inuyasha undergoes a transformation no one ever expected. And Sesshomaru finds himself in love? As all this drama goes down a new problem has presented itself: Lamia.
1. Chapter One: Temporary Sickness

(A/N, Hey guys I'm kinda new to Fan Fiction Online but fortunately not to writing. However, I still am trying to get used to, and get know the site better. Anyway, here it comes...the disclaimer.

Y (^_^) Y **~Disclaimer~** Y (^_^) Y I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha or any of her characters. However, the plot of this fan fic and my Characters do belong to me.

Hah! ©opy Right! So...in the meanwhile...+_+ Sit back and enjoy the fan fic, it has some...interesting things for you in store. {P.S} Also I have to admit listening to music from the actual series helps the reading experience. Anyway, Enjoy!)

||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||  
~Chapter One~

**K**agome sighed into her pillow, it had been at least a year since she had decided to leave her era and stay by Inuyasha's side in the feudal era.

Already, as soon as what was supposed to be a_ 'so-called-Honey-Moon'_ had ended several fights had been spawned by the smallest of things, or maybe it was just the hanyou's cocky personality. Either way she and Inuyasha's frequent fights were becoming more frequent. Not that they hadn't always fought; that had to be expected, it was common part of their daily life.

Sometimes though, there were times when she didn't mind, and Inuyasha didn't mind holding each other close.

Those were moments she truly held dear and enjoyed.

Then again; the reason for Inuyasha's 'Tough Guy' personality might be due to his child-hood and upbringing. He had been hurt emotionally and physically.

Kagome turned her head to the side and was slowly exhaling when a crashing noise captured her attention and interfered with her train of thought.

She sat up straight immediately and in one graceful move slid onto the floor landing on her knees grabbing her bow and sack of arrows.

"Inuyasha!" She cried a familiar tone he'd gotten used to the in memories of battle. Inuyasha stood outside, his entire hand painted in deep crimson. He looked surprised to Kagome but almost immediately a look of disgust settled on his handsome features.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, her voice softening to a whisper. Inuyasha shook his head slowly, as if trying to figure the very same question out himself.

"I dunno Kagome; he just came at me outta nowhere." Although Naraku had been defeated, occasional attacks from lower-class demons were usual.

"Inuyasha, don't just stand there! Come over here so I can clean you up." Kagome expected a smart comeback, an objection, anything. But instead Inuyasha said; "I feel...weird Kagome." He slowly crumpled forward onto his knees and fell face-first onto the green soft grass.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome never had screamed so loudly or been so scared in her life. She tried to tell herself maybe he was playing tricks on her, maybe it was common fever-there was no rule in the book saying half-demons didn't get fevers-but the look in his eyes was what scared her the most. He looked...peaceful.

Kagome kneeled down and turned him over, she gasped. Inuyasha really had passed out, hid chest was heaving slowly indicting he was still breathing.

She opened his haori;"Oh my..." On Inuyasha's chest, there were bruises, and in the middle there was the marking of a symbol the resembled an eye.

"Oh no, Kaede isn't around either." She didn't have any medical supplies at hand either; she had planned to go back through the Bone Eaters well to replenish this afternoon, but no way in heck would she leave him in this condition! She would go a few feet out of the village and search for any help.

She didn't think he passed out for any other reason, but it still could be serious.

She grabbed Inuyasha's legs and after two minutes of heaving managed to pull him onto a futon she had rolled out.

Kagome ran outside to get some water then returned a few minutes later. Slowly she squeezed the wet cloth over the bruises and laid it on his forehead; he seemed to be sweating as if he did have a fever. She got up and decided she would indeed go look for help.

_ I'll be back for you Inuyasha, please don't go anywhere._

She thought glancing back over her shoulder as she stood at the door. Inuyasha, though his rough behavior and exterior could be quite misleading, never did seem to fail to impress and awe her-or anyone for that matter with his sense of valor and strength.

Kagome turned and dashed out of the hut, her now long curly raven black hair which was braided in a loose braid secured at the end with a red ribbon swaying quickly behind her.

|•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•|•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•

Walking through the serene forest always put ones soul at ease.

The fresh smell of earth; the sounds of nature and of course the ethereal beauty of the forest itself. It's amazing how the forest seemed to have a light aurora but managed to secure away the vulgar, ferocious secrets it held. The sight of the forest as it seemed to sing with life was being thoroughly observed by a young woman. She stood in complete silence, watching.

She was, as her servants described,_ 'a complete beauty'_; her hair was a dark brown-reddish color and slid down her back like silk, gathered at the end in one loose ponytail held in place by a blue ribbon. Long curly black eye lashes framed her eyes which were a deep shade of lavender purple; her face was oval shaped with high cheekbones.

She wore a long fuchsia colored kimono with turquoise sakura blossoms sprouting on the shoulders, accentuating her hourglass figure. Her skin was a light toned caramel, and her lips were full and colored a deep plum red. Overall, you could indeed say she was quite '_glowing'_.She had escaped the thick, stressful atmosphere of her house and gone into the forest to ease off some of the tension that was rubbing off on her.

She was, although you couldn't tell a first glance, a hanyou. Half Human, have Inuyoukai. Instead of receiving the dog ears however, she had taken a tail which she either wrapped around her waist under her kimono layers or outside of them.

Immediately she picked up the smell of blood, youkai blood. She could tell it was that of a lower-class lizard youkai, and that it had lost the battle for life. She sighed, before her sharp hearing picked up yet another presence in the area; a human.

Just as she spun around, a young beautiful woman came sprinting out from behind a group of trees and if not for the other lady's quickness would have impaled herself on one of the low branches of a tree.

She caught Kagome, and said to her in a soft voice: "Whatever is the matter miss?" She could feel strong waves of power flying off her, the girl was a miko. The miko looked up and was still trying to catch her breath.

"Excuse me,*gasp* do you know any healers or doctors around here?"

The young woman looked at Kagome before saying slowly, "I believe I can be off assistance.

||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•|| ||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||•||

"He's just suffering side-affects from inhaling too much of the Lizard's blood scent. However, I never imagined we had any neighbors. Everyone had said that there was not a single village in sight until you reached the...Eastern Border. That could only mean that your village was protected by a barrier. I could only see it because of my human side...But..." She trailed off glancing at the dead corpse of the unfortunate Lizard youkai.

"How did_ that_ get in?" He heard Kagome's voice finish. Inuyasha opened his eyes and took in Kagome and a strange, beautiful young lady.

"Kagome?" He said slowly reaching his hand up to the miko's face.

"Inuyasha," she said, happy her lover was feeling better.

"I see you two are newlywed lovers." The young woman observed smiling tenderly. Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves blushing badly, and looked away embarrassed.

"Oh, I never did tell you my name! Kagome added her eyes wide.

"My name's Kagome, and this Inuyasha." She gestured to the white haired young hanyou on the floor.

"Son of Inutaisho," She said proudly, her eyes filled with awe.

"My name is Satomi Jinji," she whispered.

"I'm half Inuyoukai and half Human, I too, am a hanyou." Inuyasha gasped, why hadn't he realized? The way she said his father's name with such pride indicated that she too had enjoyed when the powerful dog demon Inutaisho ruled over the Western lands.

"Thank you, Satomi." Kagome smiled looking up at the beautiful hanyou.

"No problem, Kagome." She gave Inuyasha a wide smile before standing up.

"It is just as the rumors say," she under her breath, loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"What rumors?" Inuyasha inquired sitting up all the sudden. Satomi gave him a side-ways glance batting her long curly eyelashes unknowingly.

"You look just like _him_."

"Who?"

"Inutaisho." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Ya don't say." He was at it again; Kagome found herself sighing into her pillow once more. Wait, isn't this how it all started?

(A/N, this is only the beginning, hopefully we'll see Satomi again. Kagome also couldn't heal Inuyasha because she didn't know what was exactly wrong with him, she'll definitely be a help in the future. Thanks for reading, PLEASE review, I'm working on Chapter Two where it gets a little bit interesting.)


	2. Chapter Two: Bad boy

**Chapter Two: Rescue**

Satomi strolled through the forest, heading towards her large home.

As soon as the door slid open, she was hit with the sound of yelling and screaming. Then there was silence, only two voices could be heard.

"Yes, yes, I think I could agree on that. We can trade our daughter Satomi, marry her to Lord Hanayama and then the conflict will be resolved." A male voice hissed. "Yes, I've already sent a proposal and he's accepeted it. We can finally get that worthless wench of a half-breed off our backs." The two voices laughed. They heard a sharp inhale, then a saw flash of pink.

"Satomi!" She was gone, had heard everything, and if they lost her their plan would jeopardized!

"After her!" Bellowed the male voice, "No, let out the Chimera." The female voice said in a quiet tone.

"Oh yes,"The male tone purred, "Perfect."

~oOo~

Satomi knew that she had a chance of escaping the guards, but she would die at the claws of the _Chimera_.

She stopped to rip off the long him of her kimono, making it easier to run. As she began sprinting at a faster speed, her surroundings began to become a blur.

When she did stop, it was night. It would be more dangerous to run, but, where would she go? Where _could_ she go? She had stopped at a little spring, she turned and splashed her face with water, taking in her reflection. Her cheeks were rosy from running, and her hair was now a mess.

Her eyes wide and her lips parted as her body tried to restore itself with air. She leaning against a rock and decided to rest before continuing, besides she had gone farther than the chimera would dare pass hadn't she?

Satomi closed her eyes and relaxed herself against the rock. A loud crash awoke her and she sat up immediately, remembering her surroundings. A large paw pinned her down, red eyes stared at her. "Hi...Chimera, I didn't know you liked hot springs too." She gasped her heart skipping a beat. In response the creature roared, Satomi took this chance to throw the paw off her, and somersaulted backwards. Chimera lurched forward, eager to claim its prey but was met with claws. Seizing one of its fangs she yanked outwards with all her strength. The beast howled as it's left fang was ripped out.

Learning that this action had only enraged the chimera more Satomi stepped back and hissed defensively. The chimera lunged again not intimidated by her warning, and this time Satomi leaped up gracefully on top of the beast. Even more enraged, the beast started going berserk, eager to receive its meal. Satomi was tossed off and the imprudent beast caught her in between its claws and wasting no time at all started snapping its jaw shut.

Satomi cried out in pain but managed kick the roof of the chimera's mouth and rolled farther down its mouth. To the chimera, or anyone watching, it seemed she was giving her life whole-heartedly to the beast. Being even more foolish the beast didn't think twice about this action and clamped its jaw shut only to open it wide and roar in protest; Satomi whipped back her hand and scratched the top of the beast's mouth once more before leaping out of its jaws.

She landed on her feet and immediately moved her left foot backwards, raising her hands in defense. The stance could have fooled anyone, but Satomi was completely of strength. And not from just frightening the beast but running. She fell forward, crumpling to her knees. The beast snarled, beyond rage, it went for her throat, Satomi closed her eyes and sighed.

Liquid spilled on her face, and she heard nothing but the sounds of limbs and other things dropping to the ground. She opened her eyes, and took in the beast, it had been cut into pieces perfectly. She turned inhaled sharply; before her stood a tall silhouette, his silver white hair blowing gently in the wind. He had two blue strips on each cheek, and his almond shaped golden eyes were highlighted by magneta stripes. And wrapped around his shoulder was a dense...fluff. He studied her looked down at his hands before turning his back on her.

"Rin, I cannot continuously kill beasts you come upon because you refuse to stay next to me and instead prefer to run ahead." A little girl with dark brown hair and a ponytail on the side peeked from behind a tree.

"Rin's sorry, she saw a pretty flower," the little girl held up a rose and smiled.

"Lets go." He sighed, his voice a low baritone. Rin proceeded to happily skip over the remains of chimera. "Lord Sesshomaru wait!" She cried stopping next to Satomi. "She's hurt!" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with round eyes. He glared back out of the corner of his eye, "Rin." He began slowly reaching a hand up to his shoulder.

After Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten married, they occasionally ran into Sesshomaru, and against Inuysha's will, the day after the wedding Kagome healed Sesshomaru, and gave him back his left arm. This, she , was a thanks for all those times he had saved her. Sesshomaru looked at his arm and sighed when Rin refused to budge. He pivoted swifty and faced Rin. "Rin-" He stopped and took in the young woman whom had been engaged in combat with the beast earlier. She was hanyou, and mixed with inuyoukai. He blinked and glanced at Rin before bending over and sweeping the girl up in his arms. He sneered, a hanyou? If it had been anyone but Rin he would denied them and that would be that. But Rin sometimes ignored villagers, why had she taken immediate notice of this woman?

"Hn. Lets go, Rin. Jaken and Ah-Un are waiting for you." He started to walk gracefully into the darkness, "Yay!" Rin ran ahead of him, laughing all the way.

He sighed silently, sometimes he wondered how a human child could be around such misery and destruction and still be happy. But, this cheery behavior was native to the Rin Sesshomaru knew. She ran ahead to Ah-Un and watched in curiosity as he placed the woman on Ah-Un who grunted in return, questioning why he had chosen to help another human. "Just be quiet. " Sesshomaru growled as Jaken whom had been leaning against the side of Ah-Un opened his little mouth in protest. "Jaken, we're returning back to the fortress." With that the icy demon continued into the forest with Ah-Un, Jaken and Rin bounding after him.

~oOo~

Inuyasha made a gagging sound and coughed up a weird looking...he didn't know _what_ it was but it caused Kagome to gag as well. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shook her head.

"What?!" He spat angrily whipping his head back to glared exasperatedly at Kagome. She sighed and turned away before saying, "I saw the look you had your eyes earlier." Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed, "Kagome-"

"No," Kagome turned around with a smile.

"I mean you finally met someone like you!" Inuyasha turned his head, "Eh? So?" Kagome ignored the way he shrugged off her realization off.

"Inuyasha, you're not alone." She smiled and threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Kagome,"Inuyasha felt her hand and squeezed it.

"I hope she's okay, we departed with her only yesterday." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Nah, she can handle herself, she's a _half-breed_ after all." He laughed as Kagome gave him an annoyed look.

"Yeah right, what if she ran into...I don't know, a-a group of demons!" Kagome shook her finger at Inuyasha who laughed again.

"What the heck Kagome, Naraku's dead. What could pose more of danger than that freak?!" He raised his eyebrows smirking a bit.

"Oh, fine!" She sighed giving up and stomping into the kitchen, "Kagome wait-!" He was hit in the head with a round yellow pillow.

"Jeez, some things never change!"

"What's that supposed mean?"

"Find out!" Kaede who was sitting outside on the porch sighed and looked at the scar on her hand.

"Ye two must yer fighting." An object crashed into a wall, and now you could tell the two were fighting and throwing objects around.

Well, it was mostly Kagome doing the throwing seeing as how Inuyasha was occupied with dodging the fast, airborne objects being thrown in his direction-which weren't that off target.

"Kaagooomeee!" A high-pitched voice yelled.

The fighting ceased, and Kagome happily called out "Shippo!" She ran to the front door to greet the young kitsune and the rest of her friends whom were waiting behind him.

"Miroku, Kirara, Sango!" She glanced at them all and beamed.

"Please come in, Inuyasha: Get the tea!" Inuyasha grumbled in the kitchen while Kagome and the others settled down in the living room.

"Nice," Miroku whistled as Inuyasha set down a plate of tea.

"I taught him," Kagome beamed like she was talking about her very own dog.

Inuyasha snorted, "Well here you are." Shippo glanced up at Inuyasha slowly; "Are you sure he didn't poison this?" Kagome had to restrain Inuyasha using the word of subjugation.

"Sit boy!" Kagome watched as Inuyasha immediately slammed down on the ground. "Ow!"

"Hmpf!" With that Kagome turned on her heel and left the room to go get some napkins.

**"Bad boy."**

~ oOo~

A strange smell, almost like that off fresh snow and the scent of mountain lilies mixed together reached her nose.

Satomi blinked twice before sitting up, there was pain in her lower ribcage and her legs and upper back ached terribly. Images of what happened before she blacked out poured slowly one by one into her head.

She inhaled sharply, before realizing she wasn't the only one in the room; a little girl with round deep brown eyes and dark brown hair tied with a section held in a ponytail on the upper right half of her head. She remembered the girl...and there had been someone else...

"You're awake now?" The little smiled at her.

"Ah yes, I have to thank you." She offered her warmest smile, such a kind and amusing young girl, but surely she didn't live her by herself.

"You should_ thank_ Lord Sesshomaru, he had to carry you because your body was to limp to stay put on Ah-Un and Rin wasn't big enough to hold you."

"_Lord _Sesshomaru?" She asked tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Yes! He saved Rin from wolves and mean towns people, he's like a father to Rin." Oh, that explained a lot; the way she seemed to talk about him was as if she were speaking of her favorite toy.

"Lord Sesshomaru is in his study, would you like to see him?" Rin was eager to take to her 'foster-father', after all she had to thank him. He most likely wouldn't let her stay long.

She needed to leave as soon as possible; there was something she needed to recover. Rin grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed, it was then Satomi realized the silk sheets, the bed she was in and the lush and alluring luxury of the room.

She looked down and realized someone had changed her clothes; she wore a long pink kimono with white lotus blossoms across the breast and on the sleeves. Her feet-well of course she was wearing socks.

Rin pulled Satomi pass guards who stood up straight and down the hall, up two floors and down another corridor to a door.

They passed two more guards whom eyed them suspiciously, "Hn." Rin said imitating Sesshomaru. Satomi was starting to feel numb on her back and her legs.

"We're here!" Rin exclaimed happily as she reached forward to slide open the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's Rin. I the pretty lady woke up, is it okay if I bring her in?" There were a few moments of silence before Rin smiled even wider and slid open the door puling her in; it was a large study, with a window ajar and a desk in front of it.

Scrolls were spread out on the desk, and in front of the other window stood a , his silver white hair blowing gently in the wind. He turned and glanced back at Rin and a the faintest whisper of a smile danced across his lips, he was beautiful.

His almond-shaped eyes were more golden than the first rays of sunlight.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin left Satomi's side to run to him and hug his leg. His hand reached down and touched the girl's forehead softly.

"Look! She's awake!" Sesshomaru sighed; once they saved someone, she had an awful habit of showing them off to him.

Satomi bowed lowly; "I thank you deeply for your kindness in taking me in when I had been severely wounded. I wish to be no burden and stay, I will be gone this afternoon." Sesshomaru remained with his unrelenting poker face.

"You may leave whenever you like, but your wounds are severe." His voice held no emotion and she could almost feel his thoughts, they seemed to the same as his expression: cold.

He was saying this out of care for the little girl, thinking having someone else other than the servants of the household keep her company.

He was not a kind person, to the little girl he might be, however everyone else outside that range received the same cold, unemotional treatment.

"Thank you My Lord," She bowed again, her hair sweeping across her shoulder.

"What is your name?" He nearly whispered in a barely audible tone. "Satomi Rika, my lord." She looked up, to see him look away and down back at his beloved Rin.

"Go along Rin and play outside in the garden Rin." Rin smiled and obeyed willingly. Sesshomaru turned back to face the window, his expression fading back to it's stoic, cold nature.

"Tell me, woman; what was someone-a hanyou like you doing running from your own people?" Satomi's eyes widened, then narrowed sadly.

"I over heard their cruel plans to trade me off, like a piece of property to earn money and peace-_for_ them." Sesshomaru wasn't surprised, however that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"You're Inuyoukai, however your appearance looks otherwise, even if you're half." Satomi closed her eyes, that was right she had else to find. "Yes, I'm afraid that is because-"

"Why are you lying?" Sesshomaru cut her off, his tone demanding.

Satomi stepped back, how could _he_ tell? Sesshomaru turned to look her in the face. When opened her mouth to speak, a glowing symbol shaped like a bird with wings materialized on her forehead as her hair blew wildly from the power surge, forcing her to fall down onto her knees.

"I'm cursed," she looked up, her tail-a fluffy-now visible mass curled around her kneeling figure. Her hair was a light almost silver blonde, and her eyes sparkled deep violet.

She lowered her long eyelashes over her eyes looking down. Here she was, causing trouble, what caused it to reveal her true appearance.

So it was just as he thought, the girl's mother had been a hanyou and her father a full blooded Inuyoukai. When he saw her being attacked by the chimera there had been some sort of purple shiny barrier over her figure and her shadow was not her own and instead giant hound.

"I thought so," Sesshomaru muttered quietly.

"Leave me, I've had enough of your company." His tone was no longer an inquiring whisper, and had his interest had retreated back within his mind. Satomi stood up and bowed before walking out silently.

How rude!_ 'Leave me, I've had enough of your company.'_ Just because of his high rank? Satomi planned to leave as soon as she could, if only she hadn't run away, or if she had kept on walking after she left Inuyasha and Kagome. _Inuyasha, now that I think about it..._

Satomi gasped aloud, he was the elder son of Inutaisho, how foolish she had been! He resembled the great dog demon too...and he ruled the Western lands.

She somehow found her way to the garden and sat outside on one of the benches.

"Lady Satomi!" Rin ran up to her and smiled holding out flowers.

"These are for you, and here-these are for Lord Sesshomaru, we can go give them to him ." She smiled sadly down at the cheerful little girl.

"No thanks, I don't feel like seeimg him."

Rin looked down and instead, "I'm sorry...what-Lady Satomi! You look different!" She held her tail up, "You have a fluffy tail! It's soft like Lord Sesshomaru's Fluffy!" Satomi couldn't help but laugh. "I suppose so, tell me Rin, how did you meet Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He saved Rin," Rin answered in a cheerful tone. "Oh, I see." She wondered what on earth could possibly compel a person-no demon such as Sesshomaru to save a human child._ 'He did save me, but it was because Rin asked him to. Then again, he killed the chimera because he thought it would harm Rin. '_

**_ Everything_** he did, it seemed, was for Rin. The child had meant that much to him, and was growing on him. "I see...Let's go give the flowers to him." Sesshomaru wasn't such a bad person after all. She'd been hasty in thinking the worst of him, he was after all, the eldest son of Inutaisho.

No wonder he could see right through her every move, a useful strategy on the battlefield.'

~oOo~

Sesshomaru held up the sword, "Tensseiga," the sword attached to his side wouldn't stop glowing in Satomi's presence, even after she had left. He wondered why it was reacting so strangely...the sword yearned to be let free, and show him something. He grabbed the hilt and drew it slowly and gracefully from its sheath.

"Show me, Tenssaiga." He demanded.

The sword flew out of his hands and began dancing around the room until it settled down and stabbed down in the wood. Sesshomaru felt it beckoning him to grab it, what was it up to now?

He gripped the hilt but stopped; his soul was instantly ripped out of his body and transported to a place he'd thought he'd never see again, **Hell**.


	3. Chapter Three: The Blue Eyed Daiyoukai

Chapter Three

"Oh, Inuyasha." Sango covered her ears, the two were at it_ again_. She had been hearing moans and strange noises all night into the early morning. Miroku knew even when to calm down, he was sipping tea as of right now looking across the room and wiggling his eyebrows at Sango.

Sango had been ignoring him, but now paying attention to him seemed more interesting than listening to the loud moans that escaped Kagome and Inuyasha's bedroom.

"Yesss!" She heard Kagome practically yell.

"Oh gosh, don't give me that look Miroku. And she said Inuyasha was *quote quote* _s__ick_; now I know she's not kidding when I hear this." On cue they heard another moan from Kagome.

"I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be right back." Sango stood up and pivoted on her heel. She strolled out of the medium sized village, looking at the rooftops and little children whom were playing on the ground: it was nice to know that they were all safe at the moment.

She turned and continued into the forest, enjoying the still beauty of it.

Sango passed over a little bridge, green shrubs and other small plants poked out of the medium sized little river below her which snaked around the forest and into the village. Two little toddlers sat side by side messing with bugs, they glanced up at Sango and waved happily.

Sango raised her hand and waved back at them. It was also comforting to know that as long as Inuyasha and Kagome were here, the village would be safe. Kagome and Inuyasha made an excellent team. And then there was the rest of the gang; her, Shippo, Kirara and Miroku.

Even their future child. Sango soon found herself even deeper within the forest, she glanced around calmly, still in love with the romantic scenery teeming with nature. She heard a crunch; someone stepping on the ground not to far away from where she was.

Sango gripped her katana which had luckily been attached to her waist. She glanced around, suddenly becoming more aware of her surroundings. There was a crunch behind her; the sound of dead leaves being crushed under a foot.

Sango whipped around at neck-breaking speed and found herself face to face with the head of a kind of...deformed monster pig.

"That was a close one, human." A low silky voice called into her ear.

Sango gulped, she knew that voice had not come from the pig. She took a chance and swung around, a handsome face came into view. His hair a light blonde nearly silver, and his eyes icy deep blue. The young man's hair was tied up in a high tight ponytail and two sections of hair fell down framing his face and perfect jaw.

She stepped back instantly, and took in his full image. His frame was larger than hers, he was tall and lean, muscularly built. His figure was clad in a white and black hakama, red vines with flowers budding from the vines decorated his left shoulder. She studied him, being a demon exterminator and all, Sango had become an expert in the art of classifying demon types.

"You're a Daiyoukai," She breathed finally. She had only seen a few Daiyoukai up close herself; Sesshomaru being one of them.

"And you're...human." He had escaped her sight again, she could hear his voice but it was somehow distant and had an echo.

"And I see you're by yourself" He stated behind her, his hand wrapping her middle.

Sango's katanna was drawn in a split-second, and the Daiyoukai chuckled as her breath rate quickened and he found himself face to face with a sharp pointy sword.

"Dear Sango, have you really forgotten me?" The voice was no longer taunting, instead it was overflowing with tenderness. Only one person she knew held such a tone with her besides Miroku.

"Monaco!"She turned and threw her arms around her old friend, squeezing him. Growing up, before she knew she was to become a demon slayer. She had met him in the woods while looking for Kirara.

He helped Sango find Kirara, and ever since that day the two had been close friends even after she had started training to become a demon slayer.

But he looked different from the last she saw him. Indeed he had become more handsome. When he smiled her heart fluttered and she had to shake her head mentally and remind herself that she was a kinda in some sort of thing with Miroku.

However when he squeezed her against him she gave in and melted like butter in his arms resting her head against his solid chest. Resting one hand on his chest and raising the other to knead through his soft hair. He growled lowly in his throat and Sango felt blood rise to her cheeks as he lowered his head and nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"You smell the same," he whispered softly, his breath tickling her ear. Sango blushed even harder.

"Well, I do go to hot springs every chance I get."

"And you..." He slid his tongue along Sango's exposed neck.

"...Taste the same." A shiver of awakened pleasure shot up Sango's spine.

"So what could have changed about you?" Monaco inhaled her scent, and smiled knowing the look on Sango's face. She would refuse him in a few minutes, it was in Sango's character. He backed away, letting go of her.

Sango looked completely disappointed and whimpered when his touch left her. Her eyes widened after she realized what had just happened to her.

"Monaco!" She yelled whipping back and grabbing at his clothes, "Dammit you!" She looked up at a tree and saw him watching her from a high branch.

"You missed me didn't you?"

"No," Sango snorted sarcastically.

"Besides, you never did say good bye." He appeared in front of her now looking sad.

"There was no need to." She smiled, "You knew we would meet once more." He finished staring into Sango's hazel brown eyes.

"Hmpf, you never changed." Monaco laughed.

"Yeah but, things are different now." Sango looked down at the ground. Her and Miroku weren't _married_ but...

"Yeah, well you're unpredictable." He chuckled swinging his head to the left and gazing across the area they were in.

Sango watched as the light lit up his face and his ponytail blew behind hin like a fountain of silk. She had thought Inuyoukai to be peculiar, beautiful fierce creatures-before they met Inuyasha's Daiyoukai half-brother Sesshomaru.

"So what are you doing here? Don't .you have...political affairs?" He looked at her and shook his head, "No, I came to meet Inutaisho's second son, Inuyasha." Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"He's back in the village, can you...sniff your way back?"

"Very funny, come here." He pulled her towards him, "Remember that one time when we were in the forest and you asked me if I would forget you?" Sango gave him a sideways glance before answering slowly, "Yes."

"I answered I _never_ could forget you." Sango stopped and smiled, "And you didn't, now shall we get a move on?" She ran ahead and yelled over her shoulder;"You're slow!"

"You should know better than to say _that_ to an Daiyoukai." In a second he was behind her and grabbed her by her waist then swept her up bridal style. Sango squealed and laughed as he started running at a faster speed.

~oOo~

Inuyasha sighed into Kagome's hair, they had been bed a long time and he wondered why he couldn't hear anyone else out there. He sat up and earned an angry sigh from Kagome for interupting her sleep. He got out of bed slowly, afraid of awakening Kagome's wrath.

He was wearing the bottom to his red hakama only as he crept outside. Miroku and Shippo were asleep next to the fireplace, and Sango nowhere to be found. Inuyasha sighed inwardly, and walked outside looking around the village. The children were awake outside.

He heard Kagome shuffling around getting dressed, she came out the room wearing her clothes and searched the room with her eyes for Inuyasha. "Kagome, you're awake!" Shippo leaped up into her arms and smiled up at her.

"Good morning Shippo."

"You mean good afternoon? Where's Sango?" Miroku was active again.

"She said she was going for a walk right?" Inuyasha appeared at the doorway.

"And where have you been mister?" Kagome's hands went up to her hips.

"Trying to interest myself." He mimicked Kagome's moves. They heard voices outside and Sango and another man entered the house.

"Sango! Where have you been?" Kagome eyed the strange man by Sango's side, "This is Monaco, he's a childhood friend of mine."

"And a Daiyoukai too!" Inuyasha went for his sword.

"Calm down! He's a friend, a friend!" Sango emphasized widening her eyes.

"Inuyasha, calm down." Kagome stretched and yawned.

"So it so that his second son _does_ look like him." Monaco bowed deeply, "What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled more at Sango than Monaco.

"Who is this bastard!?" He pointed a clawed finger at Monaco.

Monaco still bowing responded; "I'm Monaco Jinji. My father knew your father."


	4. Chapter Four: Sesshomaru's curiosity

(A/N-Hey guys just warning you there is going to be the beginning to a lemon in this chapter. This is also going to be a pretty long chapter soo...Yeahh.. enjoy ^^.)

**Chapter Four**

Screaming, cries of agony and death echoed throughout the giant lands filled with dead corpses.

Houses and people were ablaze with fire, blood, tears death;they all polluted the air. Sesshomaru stood, his eyes still wide as he gazed at a familiar figure; his younger self. He only had Tenssaiga and his white silky hair was braided in a long braid which swayed behind him.

Sesshomaru gazed at his younger self; he was shirt-less and had a long scratch across his back. All the sudden, a high pitched scream pierced the air, a large castle on fire appeared replacing the image of Sesshomaru's younger self. In front of it stood a tall demon with white hair held up in a high ponytail which whipped behind him in the wind. He wore a sort of fur pelt, and had three swords on him.

"Father..." Sesshomaru's expression remained the same but his mind was racing back along all the memories of his father. His father, Inutaisho stood in front of the burning down castle, but it wasn't the one his stepmother Izayoi had been in when she died.

_ The Jinji castle, that is right, it burnt down doing my father's reign because of an attack by the…_ the memory that had been so fresh in Sesshomaru's mind wasn't there.

Something or someone had burnt it down, and as he watched his father run into the castle he felt the answer slipping farther and farther away. The image faded and showed a young boy with blonde-silverish hair and deep blue eyes standing in the ashes of the castle. A little girl with the same hair color but with purple lilac colored eyes stood next to him holding his hand.

"Monaco," the little girl squeezed her older brother's hand.

"It's going to be alright, _Satomi_." Satomi? The little girl did remind him of her but...

What were her memories doing down in hell? The younger Monaco faded and left Satomi standing by herself. Eventually the girl disappeared as well.

Just when Sesshomaru glanced the other way another high-pitched scream cut the silence. Satomi stood in front of a man with black hair and red tinted skin. His face was heart-shaped and his eyes were an amber brown.

The man's long black satiny hair was combed back and braided in very long braid which cascaded down his left shoulder. He wore a long red velvet cloak.

He seemed to be teaching her something. Satomi nodded before turning and running into the forest. Again the image faded before revealing another one, it was like watching a movie. Satomi appeared, and Sesshomaru broke character and frowned.

The image was graphic and disturbing. Satomi looked...dead. Her little body lay limp, and nearly ripped. Bones were visible near her knees and her face was one of death. Over her body, hovered light. The light flew up into the air than disappeared into the night.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru blinked and glanced back up to see his ward standing there. He let go of Tenssaiga and looked at his hand lifting it up; it was red all over. He had been gripping Tenssaiga _that _hard. He looked at Rin again, giving her the attention she was seeking.

"Rin and Lady Sa- I mean Satomi were picking flowers and we made you this," on cue Satomi stumbled in holding a pile of flower wreaths.

She took one off her pinky and gave it to Rin. Sesshomaru couldn't help but give her a strange look, any who had just seen what he had would, even _if_ you were Sesshomaru.

Satomi seemed to glow with happiness, her face was clear and there were no signs of what had happened in her childhood, however Tenssaiga did not lie and only showed the truth. Rin didn't seem to have noticed Sesshomaru's change in face.

"Lord Sesshomaru will you wear it?" She held it up, apparently an expertise at flower wreathing had helped her. It was beautifully woven and no petals were missing.

Sesshomaru nodded, Rin stood on her tippy-toes and grunted, but when she realized she couldn't reach his head she sighed. Sesshomaru kneeled down and allowed her to put it on his head. Satomi watched and smiled inwardly, how sweet!

A high and mighty demon lord kneeling down to let a human girl put a flower wreath on his head. Sesshomaru stood up and glanced in Satomi's direction.

"It is lovely, Rin."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru! Satomi helped Rin and we made some for the staff of the castle too!" Sesshomaru nodded, "Lord Sesshomaru what were you doing when you were gripping Tenssaiga?"

Sesshomaru sent a strange glance towards Satomi, "Thinking."

Satomi met his now expressionless gaze and lowered her eyes.

"What were you thinking about?" Rin inquired further.

"Hn. Things." Before Rin could open her mouth to ask any more questions Satomi stepped in.

"Rin let's pass out the rest of the flower wreaths-"

"Someone else may do that for you and Rin, in the time being Rin you will take a bath." Sesshomaru turned and two women walked in and bowed before grabbing Satomi and Rin. They seemed interested in Satomi, their master taking in a supposed_ female_ half-breed?

"Clean both of them." He ordered silently, "And afterwards help Rin pass out her flower wreaths. And bring _her_ to my study."

"Yes mi lord." The two women bowed and rushed the two out of the room closing the door. He needed time to think, somehow his instincts were telling him the Tenssaiga was trying to tell about Satomi and something else...

~oOo~

Satomi didn't know why he suddenly was giving her strange looks. Or why he wanted to see her afterwards. But it was change in behavior for him, to her it seemed. The two women came to get her from where she was waiting.

"Your bath is ready Miss." They led her to the bath, she was use to servants or household members trying to bathe her.

"No thank you, I can manage." They left with her own thoughts. She sat down into the warm water and sighed, it had been along time since she had a place she could call home.

Her family...Satomi's eyes flew open and she inhaled sharply. Her older brother! Where was he? Had she really forgotten about him? Satomi finished bathing and stood up. As she walked out with towel wrapped around her the two ladies outside rushed towards her.

"This way," they led her into the room she woken up in. Kimono's were laid out on the bed; the sheets had been changed. They pounced on her the moment door closed.

"Eh..." Satomi said as they smiled at her.

"Well how do you like yourself Miss?" One of them women asked, her eyes were forest green and her black hair was brushed back into a high ponytail. Satomi turned and studied herself in the mirror. Her hair had been combed, framing her face, and she was wearing a long silk kimono with turquoise leaves decorating the lavender sleeves.

"It brings out your eyes." The woman with red hair complimented smiling.

"Thank you very much, for your kindness in helping me but-"

"No 'buts' you've gained our lord's interest haven't you?"

"Hina!" The red haired demoness hissed to the other.

"What it's true isn't it? He couldn't take his eyes off her when were in there huh?"

"She'll tell Lord Sesshomaru!" The demomess hissed lowly.

"No, I won't. Supposed I have, in a different way though." The two Inuyoukai's sighed with relief.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you let us not make him wait any longer." With that they led her down the hall and toward his study.

"My lord, here she is." The two women bowed, Sesshomaru's back was facing them. "Thank you Hina and Myuna. You may leave." He dismissed them.

He turned to look at Satomi, "Come in."

~oOo~

"So...you're name is Monaco?" Kagome began smiling as she served their guest tea.

"Yes milady, thank you." Kagome smiled, she noticed how strangely attached Sango was to this man.

When she had defended him against Inuyasha earlier she had subconciously grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Miroku didn't notice and Inuyasha was too busy fighting to notice.

But and watched her body language closely. Sango would occasionally touch and or lean against him. Kagome didn't think it was her intent, but it was kind of cute.

Unlike Inuyasha's brother he was more open and showed the same emotions toward everyone-human or not.

"Yes, I've come to see Inuyasha." Inuyasha glared at him, "You some kinda messenger for Sesshomaru or somethin?" He asked suspiciously.

Monaco's eyes narrowed at hearing the Daiyoukai lord's name. "No, I wanted to meet Inutaisho's son." Inuyasha blinked and pointed at himself, "Me?" Monaco nodded, Sango who was talking to Miroku turned and glanced back at Monaco who sent a warm smile in her direction before turning back to Inuyasha.

"They're acting like lovers." Shippo whispered to Kagome.

"Oh Shippo, tell me about it." Kagome snickered.

"Well, now that you've met me are you disappointed?"

"About what?" Monaco stopped sipping his tea.

"That I'm not like that condescending son of a-"

"Inuyasha!"

"Fine! That snobbish dumb a-I mean Sesshomaru." He finished. Monaco shook his head, "You are more like your father, even your personality." Monaco insisted.

If the hanyou tied his hair up and painted some blue jagged lightning shaped stripes on his cheek, he would have thought Inutaisho had come back from the dead.

"Wow!" Inuyasha smiled, "You're ain't so bad! A matter of fact a woman who looked like you came through earlier."

Monaco jumped up, "What? What was her name? Do you know where she went?!"

Everyone looked at Monaco.

"My apologies; that might have been…someone I knew."

~oOo~

Satomi stood behind Sesshomaru, studying his beautiful white hair. It was prettier and silkier than her's-and surprisingly softer. She drew her hand back quickly.

"Satomi, you are a member of the Jinji family, correct?" He asked.

Satomi nodded, "Yes my lord."

"Then tell me, some years ago in my father's reign a castle burned down. Who burned it down?" Satomi inhaled sharply and bent over, the pain of that day, the day she had thought she had forgotten.

Tears stung her eyes, "The Ryunzame wolf clan." Ah! That's right! Satomi touched her stomach and shivered.

If only she hadn't remembered it.

"I see, what happened to you and your brother afterwards?" Satomi blinked back tears, her mother and father died that day.

"We lived on our own, then one day a woman found us and took us home. When my brother became older he left, he said he would be back next year but...He never came, and the next year the house was burnt down by villagers who hated the man and woman. Since then I have not seen my brother."

Sesshomaru turned around and walked over to her.

"Was my father involved the day your castle burnt down?"

"Yes, he had seen the fire but arrived too late. He didn't see us, but we saw him. He was devastated he couldn't save his advisor or his family." Sesshomaru cocked a finely shaped eyebrow. Advisor?

"Very well, so that is how you ended up in the hands of those rich savages?" He reached his finger out and lifted her chin up so she could meet his gaze.

"Why didn't I realize? Only one clan carries the distinct eye color blue and purple." He stared into her eyes for a moment, and inhaled slowly taking in her scent. She smiled lovely, the smell of lilacs.

Looking at this girl he felt...something. A feeling he had not felt in centuries. He stroked her cheeks with his fingers, she seemed to make an almost purr-like sound in throat. He smiled inwardly; he didn't dwell on it, but he enjoyed sometimes being able to stir this type of reaction from even the most uptight people.

Satomi didn't make a move, but she couldn't stop the sound coming from her throat.

He touched her face almost tenderly! She wasn't sure if it was trick or anything but made no move.

Sesshomaru's hand moved up to her head and he pressed her gently to his chest. Satomi was having a mini heart attack. She was sure he'd push her back and ask her to leave, saying he got what we he wanted. Wait...didn't she _want_ to leave? Did she? He rested his chin on top off her head, stroking her head.

Satomi made the strange sound again into his chest. His inner beast stirred as she pressed her figure against him. Wait... what was he doing? His hand and body had begun moving on their own accord!

He found he couldn't stop the actions his hand was committing. Satomi relaxed, she didn't realize she was holding her breath until she exhaled. Why was he acting so...differently?

Sure he was Inuyoukai like her and they reacted to certain things differently, but he was not in heat. And she smelled no arousal...only sadness. Satomi reached her hand up slowly and hesitated before touching his face.

Sesshomaru stopped, then continued what he was doing allowing her to continue her tracing of his jawline. Satomi soon found her hands tangled in his hair; it was silky to the touch. He growled, a low rumble in his chest as he heard her little sigh. She lowered her hands and wrapped her arms around him.

He was startled by her sudden movement and hesitant, but he wrapped his arms around her shapely figure. The way she felt in his arms, it felt...right. Her kimono was slipping down her left shoulder and exposing her cleavage.

Apparently Hina and Myuna had purposely left the kimono a bit...loose. Sesshomaru's hands slid down slowly to her waist. It was slim, and her hips were curvy. Very curvy. Satomi felt something strange, instead of being surpised she was feeling... No!

She couldn't! Not at this time like this! He would probably regret what he had done! Sesshomaru wanted to explore further but he stopped himself. She might not feel that way. He could smell her arousal at his actions, but she was hesitant.

Satomi pulled away as soon as she felt his growing erection and looked up into his eyes golden circlets blushing furiously.

"I-" He cut her off, "You're not going anywhere." She had done _this_ to him.

He was going to make sure she payed for it and helped him get rid of it. Satomi opened her mouth but it was overtaken by his. She gasped as she felt his mouth capture hers. His tongue slid across her bottom lip and found herself opening her mouth to let him in. He didn't_ forcefully_ press his lips against her.

Satomi closed her eyes and leaned in, her tongue meeting his. She earned a growl from him, as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Finally he pulled back, and glanced around his study.

No it wouldn't do. He turned his gaze towards Satomi who was staring at him as if in a trance; her kimono nearly falling off her shoulder, her slightly parted plump plum red lips wet with their saliva and her large cleavage hanging out overtop her kimono. He couldn't help but smile, inwardly.

But he couldn't leave her like that while they walked through the hallway. He called Hina in, "Where is my cloak Hina?" Hina quickly eyed Satomi who was standing behind him clutching his sleeve.

She smiled mentally, indeed she could smell the girl's newly awakened arousal. Sesshomaru hid his well though. Hina wasted no time in bringing him his cloak which he turned and draped carefully over Satomi. He nodded over his shoulder, dismissing Hina. Satomi was still in some sort of trance, every part of her body was burning with desire, aching for _him_.

Sesshomaru tied the cloak and tweaked her cheek before placing a strong hand on her back and leading her forward.

He led her down the hallway, and kept an acceptable distance from her. So that to everyone whom they passed by, it looked as if he were showing her around. He led her up two flights of stairs and finally to a door at the end of a long corridor.

Sesshomaru opened the door and let Satomi go in first before walking in and closing it behind him. Satomi gasped, the same look in her eyes still. It was a large room and another door was at the opposite end.

The room had a fur rug in the center, and in the corner there were two bookcases chock full of books. A couch sat in front of the fur rug which was in front of the fireplace. There were several large plants in vases situated around the room.

Sesshomaru walked over the second door and slid it open. Satomi followed him, and peeked from behind as he walked in. This was probably the room he slept in. In the center of the room there was queen sized canopy bed with red and white velvety sheets.

Sesshomaru closed the window, and turned to face Satomi.

She looked at him and stepped closer, without a word she allowed him to untie the cloak and toss it aside. Satomi payed no attention to her appearance and let her kimono slip down on the other side, her cleavage now practically popping out of her kimono.

Sesshomaru pulled her in, and lowered his mouth to her neck and kissing it slowly. Satomi moaned into his ear, causing his erection to harden. She let out an even longer moan as he continued to her shoulder. He stopped, damn it! He couldn't take it anymore!

Sesshomaru straightened up, and again touched his lips against hers this time in a passionate kiss. Satomi didn't object but leaned in towards him. The longer she began to kiss him, the more hot her body became. She slipped off the rest of the top of the kimono and reached down to untie her obi. The Kimono fell to the ground, leaving her naked with only the slipping breast cloth hiding the rest of her chest.

Sesshomaru himself found himself getting hot under his clothes. Reaching down he untied his obi and let it fall to the floor. Outside Hina and Myuna wandered by and stopped, smiling at each other.

"You were right."

"Don't say a word Myuna." The two women smiled to each other and continued down the stairway.

Inside, Satomi blushed as took in the sight of his manhood. To be exact, she was no angel but she hadn't really gone _that_ far. Sesshomaru cut off her train of thought and cut the cloth on her chest with one long nail and captured her hardened nipple in his mouth.

Satomi gasped as his tongue flicked across it. She was really sensitive there! Her moans caused Sesshomaru to stop again.

_So she is a virgin._ He thought pulling back.

Satomi looked at him, wondering why he had stopped. His eyes holding the look 'are sure this is what you want?' He could stop himself now, why was he acting this way? She had done this to him, she had made him feel his way because he allowed himself a second to look into those eyes. Satomi sat up and hugged him, her hand reaching up to his cheek.

She was too far lost in those molten gold eyes to stop now. Sesshomaru lifted his hand to touch hers before he slowly pushed her back down onto the bed. She had asked for it, he had offered her a chance to rethink things, she refused. She didn't know what she getting herself into by giving herself to him. He lifted her legs over his shoulder and leaned over her.

"I apologize, this might hurt a lot."

(A/N-There you are! Sorry that this chapter was sooooo long. I hope you liked the little lemon, there are more in store! See you next chapter!)


	5. Chapter Five: I love you

(A/N-Hey guys, as I said I'm new here so I would appreciate it if you a least left a review, you know...let me know how I'm doing...good or bad?

*Laughs nervously* But for real guys, just one word or sentence. I appreciate you reading this fanfic ^^. Thanks!)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Sango smiled at Kagome who looked at her and returned the smile. It was a nice day outside, and this time Inuyasha wasn't messing up anything.

She twisted back to look behind her; Miroku and Inuyasha were actually having a conversation. Shippo was conversing with Kagome, but...Monaco was nowhere to be found. Sango got up out of her chair and went to take a look outside. Monaco sat outside, staring up at the clouds.

She sat down next to him, "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking."

"About-?" She felt a stinging sensation in her back and looked down to find a blade piercing through her middle.

"I-Inuyasha," She breathe out, blood coming into her mouth. He stood behind her, his eyes red and blue marks on his cheeks.

"Worthless piece of shit, all of you are!" She looked to the side to see Monaco standing, shirtless with scratches all over him and a deep gash in his stomach. Moving quicker than the blink of an eye, Inuyasha reached in and pulled his heart out.

"Look, his heart is _pounding_ for you Sango." He yanked it out and she heard Monaco howl. Before passing out she saw something, an orange light, and a man in a velvet red cloak.

** "Monaco!"** She sat up, sweat beading her forehead, that had been a scary dream.

Monaco tossed his head in his sleep; something was wrong, someone was standing there. He couldn't fully open his eyes but he saw a tall figure in a velvet cloak with black hair and red skin.

Suddenly he felt a jabbing pain in his middle, he heard Sango screaming; she was being hurt, he reached out as a giant blurred silhouette hacked off Sango's head.

"Sango!" He woke up, his fangs bared and his claws sharpened. The room came in vision and he looked around slowly, then he heard feet outside the door to the parlor.

He had fallen asleep leaning against the wall, his hair unbound. He reached for his sword and stopped when a slim night gown clad shadow entered.

"Sango?" He said reaching his hand back. She had seen him wake up, calling her name.

Sango made her way over to him and collapsed down next to him hugging him.

"I-I-"

"A nightmare?" He lifted a hand up onto her head, his voice was soothing to Sango. He always seemed to be able to read her mind.

"Y-yes." She closed her eyes, she didn't want to burden Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo or Miroku with it. Besides he had...he had died in her dream. He sighed, and lifted another arm to hug her close to him, glad she was alive.

"I too, had a bad dream." He whispered closing his eyes. Sango smiled and snuggled her head against his chest, inhaling his masculine scent. Monaco soon felt Sango's body go a little limp and realized she had fallen asleep, with practiced gracefulness he swept her up in his arms and made to set her down on the futon he forgot Kagome had laid out for him.

Sango's hands gripped his Haori, refusing to let go.

_She's stubborn even when she's asleep_. He thought looking at Sango with a small smile. He tried setting her down again, and this time Sango turned her head and muttered; "Stop it, don't let go of me."

Monaco blinked wide-eyed before grabbing the blanket off the futon and settling down on a cushion in the corner, leaning against the wall. He draped the blanket over Sango who was sleeping soundly against his chest.

_ I guess she doesn't want to sleep all by herself_.

He brushed some hair away from her face and found himself stroking her cheek tenderly.

She stirred and Monaco stopped, without opening her eyes she said, "Monaco, I mean it. Don"t _ever_ let me go."

Sango sighed contently into his chest and soon fell asleep again. Monaco smiled and gently begin to stroke her hair as he too, drifted into sleep. And he didn't let Sango go.

~oOo~

Miroku sat up straight and tossed Shippo off him, yawning quietly and stretching.

"Oops, sorry Shippo." He said when he heard the young kitsune whine in annoyance.

He got up and realized he had fallen asleep in his robes.

"Oh well," He shrugged leaving Shippo. He stopped cold when he heard Sango's voice and peeked. Sango was snuggled with a blanket draped over her against Monaco's chest, and Monaco's arms were protectively wrapped around her.

Monaco's icy blue eyes immediately flew open and he sat up straight to search the room but his scan was interrupted by Sango. She groaned in his arms in protest of his sudden movement.

"Sorry," He whispered smiling. Sango shook her head, "I wish I could stay like this for a just a few more minutes, can I Monaco?" Monaco was no one to deny a woman-especially a _beautiful young_ woman anything.

"Of course, Sango." She happily made herself comfortable and went right back to sleep.

Miroku frowned, "Oh wow, they_ sure_ look comfortable." Shippo whispered into his ear. Miroku shrugged him off as Kagome's sleepy pajama clad form emerged from her room.

She looked at Sango and Monaco and smiled gasping silently and hurrying off into the kitchen before Monaco could open an eye to look at her.

Miroku sighed exasperatedly, the presence of Monaco had been a disruption of the time he and Sango sometimes spent together peacefully. She was always at _his_ side.

"Do I sniff a green monk?" Inuyasha snorted in a low tone. Smacking Miroku's back. Miroku closed his eyes and smiled, "No, but I certainly smell an *active* hanyou." Inuyasha stepped back offended.

"You really _are_ a lecherous monk," with that he stomped off after Kagome's scent.

Miroku laughed walked into the parlor and went outside to the porch.

"Do you really think she, you know... loves him?" Shippo asked eagerly, "Maybe, if it is so, I'm glad she's with who cares about her and protects her." Shippo nodded, "Me too."

They heard Sango sit up in Monaco's lap and yawn stretch before subconsciously resting them around his neck. "Good morning," she whispered smiling.

Monaco moved his arms and said back "Good Morning, did you sleep well Sango?"

"Hmm? Yes of course...oh." She blushed and sat back still in his lap.

"I'm sorry if I kept you from sleeping." He shook his head, _I slept better knowing you were here._

He kept the thought to himself.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kagome's voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Inuyasha, no eating the food until everyone is here-oh sit boy!" Kagome's command was followed by smacking noise. Everyone filed into the outside breakfast area.

"Here you go, Monaco this is called Rice pudding it's good. I hope you like it." Kagome set a bowl down in front of him on a wooden table.

"It's really good!" Shippo added as Inuyasha finished his bowl and grabbed Shippo's.

"Hey!"

"Shut up you li'l punk!"

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Sit!" Sango laughed and stopped as a slapping sound echoed through the air, "Lecherous monk!" She cried as Miroku rubbed the fresh hand mark on his face.

Monaco observed all of this in amusement. This is how things usually were for them, he decided. Sango turned and smiled, "You have a piece of rice on your face-here," she took it off and ate it.

Inuyasha and Shippo were several feet deep in another argument, Kagome was watching ready to yell 'sit'. Miroku was the only one who saw that.

"Thank you." Monaco stood up, Kagome smiled before turning and saying through clenched teeth, "You're welcome Monaco, Inuyasha! Go wash his dish!" Inuyasha knew she would have him on the ground in seconds and didn't object but slowly took Monaco's bowl.

"Dammit!" He complained on his way to the stream with everyone else's bowls.

"Leave it to the _Half-Breed_ to do it!" Kagome laughed, "Make sure you change your batteries!"

"What the heck are batteries-!" Inuyasha tripped and suffered a major face plant. Sango shook her head, together they all must sound really dysfunctional to Monaco.

~oOo~

Sesshomaru opened his eyes; a young woman with blonde-silverish hair and light caramel skin and plump plum red lips lay in front of him. She opened her eyes and gazed into his, they were a rich lilac color. Satomi gazed into Sesshomaru's golden orbs.

He looked beautiful, more so than herself. His white silver hair was spread out behind him and draped over his muscular chest.

His lips were parted slightly and a strand of hair was caught between them, his eyelids lowered a little bit lazily. He blinked finally and pushed some hair behind his ear before closing his eyes again.

When Satomi herself tried to sit up she realized his hand's firm grip on her waist. He pulled her closer to him as he sighed. Satomi stopped to think for a minute; yesterday morning he had regarded her as if she were filth or didn't exist.

And then... She blushed, she didn't know what happened to her, she had suddenly looked into his golden orbs and then felt as if she were drowning. Sesshomaru wasn't exactly a morning person-only when _he_ needed to be.

The events of yesterday flooded into his head. He didn't know what was wrong with him, as if seeing her tragic childhood weren't enough to thaw a sliver of his heart, her eyes certainly were defrosting machines.

She would leave soon anyway, Sesshomaru frowned. That's right, she was still recovering from her injuries. He sensed someone walking up to the door and covered Satomi's exposed body so only her head was visible. Again he found himself reaching down to stroke her cheek gently, this time she didn't cower or shrink away from his touch and instead a small smile reached her lips. She automatically let out a content sigh and snuggled closer to him. He smiled, but stopped when the door opened.

Rin stood there, "Lord Sesshomaru, I can't find Satomi."

"Come," He said holding up a long clawed finger. Rin walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Sesshomaru who reached a hand out to rub her head.

"Lord-"

"Shh, Look." He whispered frowning slightly and raising a hand to his mouth. He lifted up the covers; Satomi was now fast asleep, a few strands fell across her face.

"Oh, she's beautiful just like Lord Sesshomaru!"Rin whisper-yelled.

Sesshomaru chuckled inwardly, that's what Rin had said to him after he saved her. Rin gazed up at her lord as he stood up and walked over to the bathroom door on the side of the room. He wore linen bottoms.

She watched as he slid the door open and entered, grabbing a bristled brush. He stood in front of the mirror and began to brush his hair; Rin always enjoyed watching him do this. Behind her Satomi stood up, and yawned quietly. She then realized Sesshomaru had draped his haori on her.

She reached her hands through the sleeves and stood up; instantly a pain shot up through her nether regions. She inhaled sharply and sat down. Standing up again, she walked over to where Rin was standing. Rin heard silent footsteps behind her, Satomi smiled at her revealing a row of white even teeth with two sharp fangs.

"Good Morning Rin."

"Good Morning Satomi." Rin smiled back. Sesshomaru looked back at her, "Good Morning lord Sesshomaru." She wore his haori, it swagged all the way down to her mid thigh.

"Good Morning." He said as he continued to brush his hair.

"May I?" She touched his hand. After moment's hesitation he nodded and let Satomi take the brush from him. Rin watched in fascination as Satomi began to brush his hair. Sesshomaru felt his eyelids getting heavier with each stroke, he closed his eyes slowly as she brushed his hair. Satomi finished and stroked his hair, "I'm finished." She stopped and looked at Rin who was watching happily.

Satomi kneeled down and began brush Rin's hair, "Yay!" Rin smiled.

"There you go, all nice and pretty." She set the brush down.

"Pretty like Lord Sesshomaru's?"

"Hmm..." Satomi tapped her chin.

"Prettier," Sesshomaru had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at their ridiculousness.

"Rin, while you do have time to play you do have lessons right?" Rin nodded slowly, reluctantly.

"Well if you want to be able to play, you have to attend your lessons. Do you also have homework?" Rin nodded slowly.

"Do you need help?" Rin again nodded slowly, "Let me see it." Satomi said softly grabbing Rin's hand.

She looked back at Sesshomaru who nodded and turned around.

"Actually, I'll be there in a second Rin. Just get it ready okay?" Rin nodded and left the room, closing the door. Satomi walked over to Sesshomaru, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She made to take off his haori but he held up his hand to stop her and looked to the left, Hina and Myuna walked in and bowed.

"My lord," they already knew what his orders were and took Satomi out of the room. Myuna looked back as he turned and entered another room and realized the healing scratches on his back. She blushed and turned back smiling.

They pulled her into the bathroom, "Okay miss, young Rin may have not such a sensitive nose but it smacks the rest of us in the face."

"What does?"

"You smell like Lord Sesshomaru miss."

"Oh," Satomi's cheeks reddened.

"Please give us his haori, we have a kimono chosen especially for you." It was time Satomi came out from behind the inner Castle walls and met some of the staff and people who lived there.

Hesitantly she took off his haori, _But it smells like him._ She thought with a disappointed sigh. She gave it to them,

"Thank you miss, now we're afraid this time we'll have to bathe you." Satomi knew she was defeated before the argument had even started.

"Oh, _alright_."

~oOo~

Sesshomaru thanked Hina then dismissed her, he slid his haori on then grabbed Bakusaiga and Tensaiga, that worthless sword. Still, no matter the lives it brought back, it was the only other thing that had the power to compel _him_ besides Rin and _her_. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he remembered the way her skin had felt against his, smooth and soft.

**_Very _**soft.

He slid opened the door, and walked out sliding it close behind him.

He continued down the hall, and stopped turning swiftly and in the other direction.

Something once again wasn't right, Sesshomaru walked up onto the rooftop.

The view was quite beautiful and surreal. But he sensed something vile and vicious lurking out there. Something was going to happen, and he was sure of it. He pivoted on his heal, his long white silvery hair blowing in the breeze behind him. Downstairs, a young man stood looking frantically around in search of someone. His hair was a gold brown and his eyes were honey colored. He wore long dark blue robes, his long curly hair tied in low ponytail.

Without warning a low baritone voice icier than the North Pole called out to him.

"Mamoru, I want all the borders secured and-"

"My Lord! There's been news of a disruption on the borders!" Sesshomaru turned, his eyes stone cold and his poker face almost permanent.

"Secure all the borders, for the time being no one travels in or out of the Western Lands." With that he turned on his heel and stalked down the hallway soon disappearing from sight.

"Oh boy," Mamoru sighed. He could sense his lord's tenseness, and if something was getting to their favorite oh stoic and icy Lord. It had to be something worth looking for.

~oOo~

A youkai deep in thought stalked through the forest.

His silver hair which was braided blowing slowly behind him in the wind. What was it that moved him so about the forest? Was it that it was full of life, was a home to new life but also a graveyard? The fact that it's appearance was ethereal but that it hide dark secrets, and that _t__hat_ reminded him of himself?

_Maybe so,_ He thought cocking an eyebrow. The forest was a second home to him, he knew it better than he knew his primary home. He stopped and narrowed his eyes, his long lashes lowering over his cattish golden colored eyes. The main reason he was traveling so far was because he intended to pay his cousin a visit. It had been years since he saw Sesshomaru.

He was the son of Mika, Sesshomaru's Aunt from his mother's side. He bore a purple crescent moon on the center of his forehead. When he thought about it, Sesshomaru had taken his overall personality from his mother.

He gained the poker face as his own trait.

The young Inuyoukai decided to speed up the reunion and turned and started running, his sleeved trailing out from behind him. In a second he was over the castle smiled to himself. Sesshomaru stood on the rooftop once more, glancing around everything looked fine.

But he didn't buy it. Sesshomaru looked up at the sky then back at the vast green lands of his territory. Without so much as a thought he drew Bakusaiga in one quick elegant move and blocked his cousin while staring at the villages.

"'**Hello'** would have been pleasant." He said in a serene tone.

"Cousin, I always have to come in with a bang." His cousin teased imitating Sesshomaru's half brother Inuyasha.

"Why have you come, Daichi?" He already knew the answer to that, when ever Sesshomaru was near the period of time he would be stressed or make mistakes his cousin would be at the door in a split-second.

"To visit you of course." He smiled putting his sword, Usagi-Ren back in its sheath.

"You like to see me react to things," Sesshomaru knew his cousin. Daichi sighed letting a smile spread across his face, "I see the Ice King is finally being defrosted. And whom, may I ask is the demoness thawing your heart?" Daichi had a strong sense of smell, he could clearly smell traces of Satomi on him.

"Nonsense, do not sniff business that it is _not _yours." Sesshomaru retorted over his shoulder. That didn't sizzle Daichi's new unrequited interest, "Okay, I won't _sniff_ your business, I'll **_dip_** into it head on-was she pretty?"

"Do not dig your nose or any _other body_ parts into my affairs." Sesshomaru added walking past his cousin.

"I'll run into her whether you like it or not," he sighed.

Sesshomaru ignored his annoying, nosy eager cousin. He continued down several corridors after he got of the rooftop until he walked past Rin's room and stopped, "Thank you Satomi."

"You are most welcome." Satomi got up to leave, "Satomi?"

"Yes Rin?"

"D-do you love Lord Sesshomaru?" Satomi stopped, why was Rin asking her such a question? Of course being a child didn't mean she didn't know about things like 'love.'

Automatically Satomi said, "I-I...**_do_ **love him. Yes Rin, I love Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru's eyes widened, she _loved_ him?

Did she understand what she meant? No one had ever said that to him but Rin-and she was just a child. He felt something strange stir in his chest. Sesshomaru heard Satomi approaching the door and continued down the hallway quietly.

"Like Rin does?"

"Yes, like you do."

"I'll see you later Rin, take care."

"Bye, thank you Satomi!" Rin smiled. Satomi smiled back before turning and leaving the room closing the door behind her.

Her heart pounding, what had she just said to Rin in there? What if she _t__old_ Sesshomaru? She hurried down the corridor, to get her mind off of him she decided to go to the library.

Sesshomaru stood gazing out the library window, many things were on his mind, but above all he kept hearing that last sentence Satomi had said. He was so deep in thought he didn't he didn't hear the door open.

Satomi wandered in and walked over to a book shelf. he loved reading, it took her mind several hundred years back to the past, or all the way to India. She sat down next to the window and opened the book she had picked up.

_**The land, the sea and the sky,** _the book read. Sesshomaru who was gazing at window saw Satomi's reflection and turned around. She sat her legs folded elegantly, her hair falling her face and her long black eyelashes falling over her eyes.

After a few moments Satomi looked up and met his intense gaze; it was akin to that of a dog staring at a piece of meat-except more aggressive looking. Her heart skipped a beat, once more his expression became unreadable.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru," she nearly whispered.

"Good afternoon Satomi," he replied in his usual tone. He held out his hand, "Walk with me."

~oOo~

Monaco stood at the door, "I must thank you for your kindness and hospitality. However, there is something I must do, and that involves us parting ways." Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome and Sango stood in front of him.

A silent tear went down Sango's face, "Monaco, will we ever see you again?"

He turned to face Sango and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest.

"Yes, you always will, I'll leave you with this," He draped his cloak around her.

"Don't lose it." He tweaked her cheek with a smile.

"I won't," Sango lifted it up to her cheek.

It smelled just like him.

"Farewell," with that he was gone.

~oOo~

Satomi gasped as she took in the beautiful scenery.

It was teeming with life; The Sakura blossoms were blooming and the flowers and shrubs were busting with life.

"It's such a beautiful garden," Sesshomaru nodded as they walked slowly through the aisle of Sakura trees, her hand still holding his.

Satomi looked at Sesshomaru and pointed, "Look." A butterfly flew past her, Sesshomaru reluctantly held out his index finger. The butterfly landed on his extended finger, and Satomi smiled. She had clearly judged the Inuyoukai lord, he just had a side he never showed anyone.

She leaned against his shoulder, lowering her long lashes over her purple eyes.

"She likes you," She whispered as the butterfly crawled farther down his index finger. He looked at her before lifting his hand up higher, letting the butterfly take flight. Satomi said it at that moment, an inaudible whisper. But Sesshomaru heard it.

**_"I love you."_**

* * *

**(A/N-I know, there was kinda fluff and other stuff in here. Anyway next chapter is the actual lemon, you can ead the fanfic without reading the lemons, if you want I'll make a version WITHOUT lemons. Bye-BYE! Also I'm making a second story...you'll see. ;3)**


End file.
